En el día de San Valentín
by dreaming angels
Summary: Un songfic dedicado a todos vosotros por el día de San Valentin. Syaoran ha comprado un regalo muy especial para Sakura, pero tiene miedo de dárselo pues ¿que pasará con su amistad?


EN EL DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN

Me acurruqué entre las sábanas y bostecé cuando el despertador empezó a sonar. No tenía fuerzas ni para mover un dedo, estaba literalmente agotado. Con mucho esfuerzo moví mi mano de debajo de la almohada y con ella lo apagué, consiguiendo así que cesara aquel agudo sonido que me estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso. Miré la hora – _debería levantarme ya o llegaré tarde – _pensé. Pero estaba muy cansado. La noche anterior me había costado mucho dormirme, pues un montón de dudas y preguntabas rondaban por mi mente "¿Seré capaz de hacerlo? ¿Podré dejar mi timidez a un lado por una sola vez?". La duda y el nerviosismo volvieron a mi cuerpo y a mi mente al levantarme y divisar el pequeño paquete rosa que había encima de mi mesa.

Era el día de San Valentín. Y yo, como cada año, le había comprado un regalo a Sakura. Pero aquel año iba a ser diferente, no me iba a echar atrás. Hasta ahora todos mis regalos de San Valentín habían acabado en la basura, pues por una cosa u otra nunca había tenido el valor suficiente para dárselos a ella. Pero hoy… hoy iba a ser distinto. Me había decidido, me había mentalizado y nada me haría cambiar de opinión, y es que por fin me había dado cuenta de que esto no podía seguir así. No sabía cuando ni como, no sabía que me había cautivado de ella, probablemente fuera todo, pero el caso es que me había enamorado. Enamorado de mi mejor amiga. Me había costado mucho darme cuenta y me había costado aún más reconocerlo, pero ahora lo que sentía y también sabía que hasta que no se lo dijera a ella no podría ni pensar en empezar a olvidarla. 

Sabía que Sakura me apreciaba, sabía que yo era muy importante para ella, pero ¿Hasta qué punto? Ella me veía como a un amigo, ¿verdad? ¿Qué pasaría cuando le dijera que la quería? ¿Terminaría nuestra amistad? Eso era lo que me había mantenido alejado de confesarle mis sentimientos hasta ahora, pero ya no podía más. Algún día habría de decirle que la quería, algún día habría de saber que era ella la persona en la que pensaba cada día al levantarme y al acostarme. ¿Por qué no hoy?

Intenté dejar la mente en blanco mientras me duchaba, vestía, desayunaba y preparaba para ir al colegio, pero sus hermosos ojos verdes no dejaban tranquila mi mente. ¿Era eso normal? Cuando volví de Hong Kong dos años después de haberme marchado pensé que todo había sido un amor de infancia. Pero entonces ¿por qué me latía de esa manera el corazón cada vez que la veía? Por fin comprendí que aquello era algo demasiado especial para no prestarle atención y ahora por fin sabía lo que sentía, y me alegraba. ¿Quién podía afirmar a los 17 años y con toda seguridad haber encontrado a su persona especial? Yo lo había hecho.

**When you love someone – **cuando ames a alguien

**You'll do anything – **harás cualquier cosa

**You'll do all the crazy things that you can't explain – **harás todas esas cosas locas que no puedes explicar

Suspiré por enésima vez aquella mañana y cogí aire – _Syaoran__, hoy es el día._

Caminé lentamente por las calles de Tomoeda. Había llegado a querer aquel lugar. Tomoeda… cada una de sus calles me traía un recuerdo distinto. Capturas de cartas cuando éramos tan sólo unos niños, paseos con mis amigos, con Sakura… Solíamos salir los dos juntos a pasear por aquellas calles, caminábamos lentamente hablando de cualquier cosa, hacíamos carreras, jugábamos, bromeábamos, siempre había algo que hacer. Recordé con una sonrisa como cada vez que Sakura tenía un problema me plantaba delante de su casa con mi bicicleta, a pesar de las miradas de odio de Touya,  y no me marchaba de allí hasta que ella accedía a salir. Yo lo único que hacía entonces era llevarla en mi bicicleta a donde ésta nos llevara, yo sólo pedaleaba lentamente y callaba…. Sabía que eso la tranquilizaba y luego, cuando ella estaba dispuesta a hablar yo la escuchaba y cuando la veía sonreír sabía que todo esfuerzo había valido la pena.

Continué caminando silenciosamente sin darme cuenta de que había empezado a sonreír. Poco después llegué al colegio y después de coger mis cosas me dirigí hacia la clase, intentando relajarme, pues las piernas me temblaban como un flan. – _Tranquilo – _me dije a mí mismo – _tienes todo el día para decírselo. _– Y pensando esto, entré en la clase y me dirigí a mi pupitre, donde Eriol me esperaba con una sonrisa sospechosa…. Lo que me faltaba, Eriol burlándose de mí, para variar.

-Bueno días – dije dejando la mochila en la mesa y empezando a sacar todos mis libros.

-Bueno días Syaoran – dijo Erial alegremente. Se colocó delante de mi y me miró fijamente.

-¡Qué! – dije yo. Estaba tan nervioso que lo último que necesitaba era a Eriol y su sonrisa burlona. 

-Nada sólo quería saber si… ¿Este año también? – se había puesto serio.

-Sí, también.

-¿Y se lo vas a dar esta vez?

-Sí… esta vez no me voy a echar atrás. Además, este año le he comprado algo muy especial.

-Me alegro que se lo vayas a decir – dijo Eriol comprensivamente. Aunque siempre me fastidiara Eriol era mi mejor amigo, después de Sakura, y era el único al que le contaba todas las cosas sobre ella. Luego estaba Tomoyo… que por supuesto lo sabía también pues, según ella, yo era como un libro abierto y decía que era raro que Sakura no se hubiera dado cuenta de mis sentimientos todavía. Era realmente muy despistada. Además, desde que Eriol y Tomoyo salían juntos no me dejaban en paz con el tema. Si por fin hoy conseguía decírselo quizás ellos me dejaran tranquilo de una vez.

Yo estaba absorto en mis pensamientos, Eriol y Tomoyo a mi lado mirándome con preocupación. Y de repente una voz me hizo salir de trance.

-Buenos días a todos. Feliz día de San Valentín Tomoyo, Eriol, Syaoran.

Levanté los ojos para encontrarme con la sonrisa más bonita de este planeta. Mi ángel. Sacudí la cabeza y le dije buenos días también.

**You'll shoot the moon – **dispararás a la luna

**Put out the sun – **apagarás el sol

**When you love someone – **cuando ames a alguien

-¿Habéis visto que día tan bonito hace? – dijo Sakura mirando por la ventana – perfecto para un día como hoy.

-Y que Sakura… ¿Nadie especial en el día de hoy? – dijo Eriol, seguro que para hacerme rabiar. Ella sacudió la cabeza y por un momento me pareció que me miraba. Se sonrojó y yo pensé ¿Estará pensando en algún chico en particular?

Pero el profesor llegó e interrumpió nuestra charla. Vi la cara de Sakura y me reí por lo bajo mientras ella me echaba una mirada de odio. Me hacía gracia la cara de horror que Sakura ponía al principio de la clase de matemáticas, no las soportaba. 

-Abrir el libro por la página 137 y continuad con los ejercicios de ayer. Si tenéis alguna duda me la preguntáis. Todos en silencio, quiero que practiquéis mucho estos ejercicios porque el examen de pasado mañana será de este estilo. Ya podéis empezar.

Abrí mi libro y mi libreta pero antes de poder empezar a escribir noté que alguien me miraba fijamente. Sakura. Se había girado, y apoyada en mi mesa me miraba con cara de espanto. 

-Por favor, por favor, por favor… - decía ella suplicando. 

Yo me reí, sabía lo que me estaba pidiendo, y es que siempre ponía esa cara antes de un examen de matemáticas. Me reí aún más.

-Li Syaoran ni te atrevas a reírte de mí. – me dijo amenazante.

-Aahhh en ese caso…

-Va Syao por favor, sabes que te necesito en esto. 

-Claro que te ayudaré tonta, ¿no lo he hecho siempre?

Ella sonrió triunfantemente. – ¿Esta tarde te va bien? ¿Después del entrenamiento de fútbol?

-Claro, cuando quieras.

-Está bien, te vengo a ver y bajamos juntos. Te invito a merendar y me explicas mates, ok? 

-Esta bien. Y ahora gírate y ponte a hacer ejercicios, no querrás que nos saquen de clase.

La clase continuó con toda normalidad. Todos hacían sus ejercicios en silencio, menos yo. No pedía dejar de mirarla, su pelo más bien, pues era lo único que podía ver. Mi imaginación volaba. En mi mente sólo veía sus ojos, su cara, oía su voz, notaba el taco de su mano… Si aquella tarde le iba a explicar matemáticas sería el momento perfecto para darle el regalo. Tenía todo el día por delante, me había de tranquilizar.

El día transcurrió normalmente. A la hora del patio estábamos los dos hablando bajo nuestro árbol favorito. Eriol y Tomoyo deseaban estar juntos en un día como aquel y nos habíamos quedado los dos.

-Vaya, se han ido sin decir ni mu. – dijo ella mirando al cielo. – A veces Eriol y Tomoyo me dan un poco de envidia. 

-Caro ¿Y a quien no? Son la pareja perfecta.

-Sí – dijo ella riendo – como siempre le digo a Tomoyo "de aquí al altar".

Me reí y miré como la sombra del árbol se reflejaba en su cara – ¿Pero tú de qué te quejas? Si tienes a más de un chico detrás de ti – le dije haciéndole cosquillas con un dedo en el costado. Ella se puso roja.

-No… ¿tú crees?

-No se ni porqué lo pregunto, con el despiste que llevas siempre encima ¿Cómo te ibas a dar cuenta? – dije intentando no ponerme furioso, pues siempre que pensaba en todos aquellos chicos que no dejaban de mirarla los nervios se me ponían de punta. 

-Va… no soy tan despistada Syaoran.

-Yo creo que sí – dije bromeando.

-Hoy tienes el día burlón, ¿eh? ¿Qué, quieres que empiece a hacer una lista con tus defectos? ¿Eso quieres?

La miré con una cara que decía "ni te atrevas".

Y ella empezó a contar con los dedos – a ver que piense… uno, dos, tres, cuatro, veinte, treinta… 

-Oye ¿de dónde me sacas tantos defectos? 

Ella empezó a reír - ¡Era broma! Que cara de susto se te ha puesto.

-No continúes por ese camino Sakura… o este fin de semana no te invito al cine como habíamos quedado. - Ella se hizo la ofendida y poco después acabamos riendo los dos - ¿Qué película quieres ir a ver?

-Ooohhh ya se… - dijo entusiasmada. Uy uy uy, ya me la veía venir.

-Ni se te ocurra pedirme que te acompañe a ver una de esas películas cursis, ¿eh?

-Va… pliiiiiisssss… es una nueva que acaban de estrenar.

-Pero Sakura – dije con fastidio – siempre acabas llorando y yo ya no se que hacer para cerrar este grifo.

-¿Me estas llamando llorona?

-Llorooooooona – le dije acercándome a ella y sacándole la lengua.

-Te arrepentirás.

Y así seguimos hablando y bromeando durante todo el recreo. Yo no podía dejar de mirarla, y daba gracias de que ella fuera tan despistada, pues cuando me sonreía o me tocaba yo juraría que mi cara se encendía como un farolillo.

**You'll deny the truth – **negará la verdad

**Believe**** a lie – **creerás una mentira

**The'll**** be times taht you relieve – **habrá veces que creerás

**You could really fly – **que realmente puedes volar

El día pasó lento, hacía tiempo que un día no se me hacía tan eterno. Tenía ganas de estar por fin con ella a solas, pero a la vez tenía miedo. ¿Sería capaz? Por fin sonó el timbre de la última de las clases.

-Saku me voy al entreno, ¿Quedamos donde siempre? – dije mientras cogía mi mochila.

-Claro, en el árbol de la entrada. Pero de todas maneras vendré a ver el entreno, no tengo nada más que hacer. 

-Está bien, te dedicaré mis goles.

-¿Quién te dice que meterás algún gol?

-Tu sólo espera y verás – dije acercándome mucho a ella y sonriendo. Me dio la impresión de que…. No, no, eran imaginaciones mías; por un momento creí que se había sonrojado. – Bueno voy tirando que tengo que cambiarme, te veo en el campo - y diciendo esto salí de la clase y me dirigí al vestuario.

___________

Vi como Syaoran salía de la clase con la mochila al hombro y me quedé allí parada sin poder reaccionar.

-Sakura ¿Estás bien? – me dijo Tomoyo.

-Claro – dije mientras recogía mis cosas lentamente. 

-Bueno yo me marcho, pasaré la tarde con Eriol – dijo con estrellitas en los ojos – Y tú aprovecha Sakura, que esta tarde estarás a solas con él.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? Casi cada día estoy algún rato a solas con él ¡Y nada! Nunca pasará nada, ¿Qué le voy a decir?

-No sé Saku, pero tu ten fe, hoy es un día muy especial. – y guiñándome un ojo salió por la puerta diciendo adiós, y dejándome a mi pensativa.

-_Va Sakura no te quedes ahí pasmada – _me dije a mi misma – _o no llegarás al entreno._

Caminé lentamente hasta el campo de fútbol y me senté a la sombra de un árbol, como solía hacer siempre que iba a verlo entrenar. 

Y allí estaba él. Me abracé las rodillas con las manos, apoyé mi barbilla en ellas y me quedé mirándolo fijamente. Syaoran tenía ese poder. El poder de hacer que pudiera quedarme horas y horas mirándolo sin otra cosa en mi mente que él. Lo observé correr detrás del balón, chutar como sólo él sabía hacerlo, bromear con sus amigos. Me encantaba ver su expresión de felicidad y tranquilidad. Me encantaba ver como se paraba de vez en cuando y se apartaba el pelo de la frente, su rebelde pelo color café. Y adoraba la manera en que, de repente, paraba, miraba hacia donde estaba yo y me saludaba con la mano, a la vez que sonreía. Esa sonrisa… esa sonrisa tan especial. Syaoran era un chico muy serio. Con los años había logrado que sonriera mucho más, pero sólo lo hacía junto a sus amigos de verdad. Y es que… toda su expresión se dulcificaba ¿En serio no se había dado cuenta él de la cara de boba que ponía yo cada vez que me sonreía de aquella manera? Daba gracias por ello. Nuestra amistad era lo más importante para mí, y por nada del mundo quería estropearla. Por eso me había guardado todos aquellos sentimientos durante aquellos años. ¿Qué pasaría si él se enteraba de lo que yo sentía? Yo lo quería. No. Lo amaba. Y ya no sabía que hacer para frenar el fuerte latido de mi corazón cada vez que estaba junto a él. 

**When you love someone – **cuando ames a alguien

**You****'ll feel it deepn incide – **lo sentirás muy dentro de ti

**And nothing else could ever change your mind – **Y nada más podrá hacer que cambies de opinion

Decidí dejar de pensar, y simplemente me quedé allí mirándolo. Estaba tan guapo con su ropa de deporte, corriendo y… ¿Por qué conseguía que me sonrojara como una niña de diez años? Era como si estuviera hechizada, hipnotizada por él. De repente metió un gol, y todo el mundo aplaudió. El me miró, se puso una mano en la frente para protegerse del sol y con la otra me señaló. Vi como sus labios se movían y vocalizaban "para ti". Yo sólo le sonreí.

Al cabo de un rato el entrenador les dejó descansar y Syaoran vino corriendo hacia mí. 

-Qué… ¿Te ha gustado el gol?

-Jaja, claro que si… uno de sus mejores goles señor Li.

El rió y bebió agua de su botellín. Mi mente se quedó en blanco mientras yo lo observaba con amor.

-¿Sakura? ¿Me oyes?

-Aaaaahhhh… - casi grité yo – perdón estaba pensando que… bueno nada, estaba pensando.

-Eres todo un caso. Bueno ¿Me estabas escuchando?

-Emmm, ¿no? – dije inocentemente.

-Decía que si quieres tengo un bocadillo en la mochila. No se… me sabe mal que estés aquí esperando así que si tienes hambre coge un poco. – Se oyó al entrenador que los llamaba - ¡Yo continuo con el entreno! – y se fue corriendo al campo, no sin antes gritarme - ¡Coge el bocadillo, en serio!

Yo me levanté, me sacudí y me fui asta las gradas, donde estaban todas las bolsas de deporte. Al ver la mochila de Syaoran me acerqué a ella, me arrodillé y corrí la cremallera. Al abrir el bolsillo mi corazón paró en seco. Allí había un pequeño paquete envuelto con un lacito. ¿Un regalo? Cogí el paquetito y miré, había una tarjeta muy pequeña. Leí: "feliz día de San Valentín". ¡Un regalo de San Valentín! Mi corazón empezó a latir de nuevo, mucho más rápido esta vez… y mis manos temblaron, el paquete cayó. No me lo podía creer… ¿Syaoran le iba a hacer un regalo de San Valentin a una chica? ¿Y no me lo había dicho? Mis ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas. ¿Por qué no me había dicho nada? Siempre nos lo contábamos todo. Pero no era aquello lo que me dolía sino… ¿A Syaoran le gustaba una chica?

Con las manos temblorosas guardé el regalo en la mochila y me levanté. No me veía con fuerzas para pasar la tarde con Syaoran. No… no podía aguantarlo, ese dolor en mi pecho… Sin poder evitarlo me marché corriendo de allí. No soportaba la idea de que Syaoran sintiera algo por otra chica. En ese momento me derrumbé, y fue un sentimiento extraño… todo a mi alrededor acababa de cambiar.

**When**** you want someone – **cuando quieres a alguien

**When**** you need someone – **cuando necesitas a alguien

**When**** you love someone – **cuando amas a alguien

Llegué a casa, por suerte, no había nadie. Me tumbé en la cama y miles de recuerdos empezaron a inundar mi mente. Tantos años juntos… y ahora… ¿Esta siendo un poco exagerada? Probablemente sí. Iban a seguir siendo amigos igual. Pero de todos modos… si a Syaoran le gustaba alguien, si él empezaba a salir con alguien, las cosas inevitablemente iban a cambiar. Y yo tenía miedo de eso. Y además me sentía mal. ¿Por qué? Por qué me tuve que enamorar de él? Intenté evitarlo pero empecé a llorar, como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía. Poco a poco me quedé dormida.

El teléfono me despertó casi dos horas más tarde. Miré el reloj y me incorporé, como me dolía la cabeza… era como si me estuvieran dando martillazos. Cogí el teléfono y escuché la voz de la persona que menos deseaba oír en esos momentos.

-¿Sakura?

-Ahh… hola Syaoran, ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Cómo que qué pasa? Has desaparecido en medio del entreno. Pensé que habrías ido a dar una vuelta y te he estado esperando una hora entera.

Me maldije a mi misma. ¿Cómo no pensé en que él me habría esperado? Bueno, se lo merecía. ¿Qué me pasaba? Era como si sintiera rabia hacia él, era como si estuviera enfada con él, ¿Por qué? ¿Sólo porque se había fijado en otra chica? No tenía derecho a responderle así pero no lo pude evitar. – no tenías que haberme esperado.

-¿Pero qué dices? Habíamos quedado, ¿Por qué no te habría de esperar?

-Bueno no sé… seguro que tenías otras cosas mejores que hacer, ¿no? – me estaba comportando como una tonta, y lo sabía.

-Pero ¿Qué estás diciendo? Me pides que te explique matemáticas y te estoy esperando durante una hora. ¿Por qué me hablas así? Además, ¿no crees que deberías haber avisado?

Syaoran estaba dolido, lo notaba en su voz. Pero yo… estaba dolida también, y lo pagué con él, pensé que sólo así conseguiría aliviar mi dolor. – Si has esperado tanto rato es porque has querido, ¿no? 

-Sakura ¿Se puede saber que te pasa?

-A mi no me pasa nada Syaoran… ¿o es que te lo tengo que contar siempre todo? – estaba enfadada, él me había ocultado que le gustaba alguien. Se había quedado callado.

-No se que te ocurre Sakura, no se que te he hecho, pero si necesitas hablar que sepas que estoy aquí – y colgó. Me quedé mirando el teléfono y los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas. Me acababa de comportar como una estúpida y aún así él… "si necesitas hablar que sepas que estoy aquí". ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? Si él le hubiera gritado, se habría sentido mejor… - _Syaoran__… ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan… perfecto?_

_Soy tonta, ¿por qué le he hablado así? ¿Qué pasa si le gusta una chica? No voy a ser yo, su mejor amiga, quien le impida ser feliz, - _Había sido una tonta, tenía que hacer algo para arreglar aquello, si es que me atrevía a mirarlo a la cara.

Él era ahora lo más importante, no mis sentimientos.

**When you love someone – **cuando ames a alguien

**You'll sacrifice – **te sacrificarás

**Giving everything you've got – **Dando todo lo que tienes

**And**** you won't think twice – **Y no te lo pensaras dos veces

___________

Colgué el teléfono, mis manos temblaban ¿Qué le pasaba a Sakura? Parecía que… me odiase. ¿Por qué? Apoyé la cabeza entre mis manos - ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar a mi esto? ¿Por qué hoy? – Cogí mi mochila y abrí el bolsillo pequeño, saqué el paquetito y lo miré. Lo apreté en mi mano. - ¿Por qué? – Quizás era inútil, lo nuestro era imposible… No podía decírselo, no después de aquello. Recordé las palabras de ella: "¿o es que te lo tengo que contar siempre todo?". ¿Estaba enfadada conmigo? En ese momento me sentía incapaz de verla, y menos aún de darle el regalo – otro más que se irá a la basura – susurré. Pero aquel regalo lo había comprado con todo mi cariño, me había imaginado mil veces la cara de ella mientras abría el paquete. Pero estaba claro que ella sólo me veía como un amigo… y en esos momentos parecía que ni siquiera eso. Me estiré en la cama y miré al techo. Tampoco podía estudiar, tenía la cabeza hecha un lío. Apreté aún más el paquete, que seguía en mis manos y me quedé allí un buen rato, intentando calmarme. 

Poco después oí la puerta, era Wei. Del susto, di un salto de la cama y metí el regalo en el bolsillo de la chaqueta que aún no me había quitado. Lo único que quería en esos momentos es que Wei me interrogara sobre él. 

-¿Estás bien Syaoran? – me preguntó.

-Sí, gracias Wei… sólo estoy un poco cansado del entreno.

Wei se marchó y cerró la puerta con cuidado. Me quedé absorto en mis pensamientos hasta que oí un ruido en mi ventana. Como si alguien estuviera tirando piedras. Y la única persona que hacía eso era… 

Abrí la ventana.

-Sakura, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Me tiró algo, una pelotita, que llevaba un papel envuelto. Lo abrí cuidadosamente y lo leí: "¿Vamos a dar una vuelta en bici?". Sonreí. Se habían intercambiado los papeles. Siempre era yo el que iba en mi bici a buscarla cuando ella estaba triste o preocupada, y ahora ella estaba allí, debajo de mi ventana. Y parecía triste, y avergonzada. 

-Dame un minuto – dije, y cerré la ventana.

Me lavé la cara y me intenté peinar aquel pelo, era un desastre, imposible peinarlo. Me puse mis deportivas, salí al jardín y me monté en mi bicicleta. Fui hacia donde estaba ella - ¿Lista? – Ella sólo sonrió, se sentó detrás de mi y se agarró un poco a mi por la cintura, con timidez. Yo empecé a pedalear calle abajo. Estuve unos diez minutos pedaleando. Estábamos los dos callados, como siempre. Yo me sentía de nuevo feliz. Me sentía tan bien sólo pudiendo estar a su lado… así, como siempre había sido ¿para qué quería más? ¿Me iba a arriesgar a perder todo aquello diciéndole lo que sentía? No. 

De repente noté como ella apoyaba la cabeza en mi espalda.

-Lo siento – dijo muy bajito. – perdón, no se que me ha pasado. Estaba furiosa, no importa el porqué… pero yo… no debería haberte hablado como lo he hecho. Y siento que estuvieras esperándome durante tanto rato. Lo siento.

-Ehh tranquila Sakura. Ya está, no pasa nada. No me he enfadado. Pero… ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te ocurre?

Ella se quedó callada, y yo lo interpreté como que no quería hablar del asunto. Solo continué pedaleando. Me encantaba estar así con ella, sabiendo que no hacían falta las palabras para que nos entendiéramos el uno a otro.

Poco después nos adentramos en el bosque y luego llegamos a un claro.

-Lo siento – volvió a decir entonces.

-Va Saku… no importa.

-No si lo digo porque… te estoy mojando toda la camiseta. 

Entonces dejé de pedalear y ella bajó de la bicicleta. Estaba llorando. Dejé la bicicleta en el suelo y corrí a su lado – No me gusta verte así… va anímate Saku. 

-Ya sabes que… soy una llorona – dijo riéndose. 

-Venga va, sea lo que sea lo que te preocupa deja ya de pensar en ello – me acerqué a ella y le limpié las lágrimas. Me dolía verla así, no podía soportar verla sufrir. Ojalá me contase lo que le ocurría y yo pudiera hacer algo para que se sintiera mejor. Cogí la pelotita que ella llevaba en sus manos, la que había tirado a mi habitación. Me coloqué entre dos árboles y la llamé.

-¡Sakura! – Le lancé la pelota – A que no me metes un gol. 

Ella me miró desafiante – Eso no te lo crees ni tú. – Y empezamos a jugar. 

Estuvimos jugando y bromeando durante un buen rato y parecía que Sakura se había olvidado de su problema. Me alegré. 

De repente empezaron a caer gotas -Sakura será mejor que volvamos, está empezando a llover. - Subí a la bicicleta y ella detrás de mí. - ¿Ves? No importa que me mojaras la camiseta, ahora va a quedar empapada. Oí su risa y reí yo también. Empecé a pedalear con fuerza y ella se agarró a mí. Pasó sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y yo sentí como mariposas en el estómago. Es igual… no le iba a dar el regalo pero yo… me conformaba con seguir siempre así.

**You'll risk it all – **lo arriesgarás todo

**No matter what may come – **no importa lo que venga

**When you love someone – **cuando ames a alguien

-Syaoran – dijo ella de repente.

-¿Sí?

-Gracias.

La lluvia empezó a caer más y más fuerte, se avecinaba una enorme tormenta. Poco después llegamos a su casa – Bueno Sakura, hasta mañana – y ya me iba a ir cuando…

-Ni hablar, tú no te vas.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-¿Cómo que por qué? No has visto la que está cayendo?

-¿Y que más da? Ya estoy empapado.

-Aaahh no, tú entras en mi casa y te secas. Y hasta que no deje de llover no voy a dejar que te vayas. – Aunque no lo pareciera, Sakura era muy insistente, y yo no sabía decirle que no.

Entramos en su casa y nos sacamos los zapatos. No había nadie. Me quedé esperando en el salón y ella bajó poco después. Se había cambiado y me había traído una camiseta y una sudadera de su hermano. 

-Ni hablar, si tu hermano se entera que me he puesto su ropa me mata. 

-No me importa, no voy a dejar que te costipes. 

Tuve que aceptarlo. Por suerte yo había crecido mucho en los últimos años y la ropa de Touya me iba perfecta. Me saqué el jersey y la camiseta que llevaba y me sequé con la toalla que Sakura me había traído. Levanté la cabeza y vi que Sakura me estaba mirando. Se sonrojó y desvió la mirada. Yo también me avergoncé. Ella me había visto muchas veces sin camiseta, en bañador. Pero no se… aquello se me hizo extraño. Al acabar de vestirme intenté romper la tensión. 

-¿Dónde está la pelota? – pregunté.

-Las has guardado en el bolsillo de tu chaqueta – me dijo.

-Sí, es verdad. – metí la mano en mi bolsillo y saqué la pelota pero algo más cayó. Miré al suelo: el regalo. Miré a Sakura. Demasiado tarde, ella ya lo había visto. Fue más rápida que yo, lo cogió del suelo y lo miró.

-¿Un regalo de San Valentin? ¿Para quién es? – dijo con retintín.

Oooohhh dios mío, no sabía que hacer, creía que me moría.

-Syaoran te estás poniendo rojo… - rió ella – te gusta una chica, ¿eh? – no parecía sorprendida, ¿Por qué?

Yo estaba morado; eso creo, vamos. Intenté cogérselo pero ella apartó la mano.

-¿Para quién es Syaoran? – dijo sacándome la lengua.

-Para nadie – intenté disimular yo.

-Va… dímelo – me decía con una mirada traviesa. Yo me reí - ¿Lo quieres? – me preguntó - ¡Pues ven a buscarlo! – Y empezó a correr.

Yo estaba muy nervioso pero le seguí el juego – _tranquilízate – _pensé para mí mismo. Empecé a perseguirla por toda la casa y al momento me olvidé que ella tenía su propio regalo en sus manos. Nos perseguimos como hacía tiempo que no lo hacíamos y me reí con ganas. Deseaba poder estar siempre así.

Cuando llegamos al salón de nuevo la acorralé al lado de los sofás. – Te tengo, no te escaparás – dije mirándola con malicia.

Sakura paró en seco, se apoyó en sus rodillas y empezó a jadear.

-Ya estás cansada ¿eh? Jaja, te tengo acorralada.

-Vale… esta bien – decía sin aliento – una tregua. Yo sonreí pero entonces ella me miró con un brillo en los ojos y dijo con retintín - ¿Aún no me dices para quien es?

Yo me sonrojé. - Uuuuhhh… Syaoran se nos está enamorando… 

Yo bajé la cabeza, me estaba muriendo de vergüenza, seguro que mis mejillas debían estar de un color morado, no sabía que hacer ni que decir, ¿de dónde sacaba yo ahora las fuerzas para decirle que el regalo era para ella? Quizás sería mejor no decirle la verdad. Sí… mejor. Pero ella seguía insistiendo y se reía de mí, sin saber cuanta verdad había en sus palabras.

-No es para reírse, dame el paquete Sakura.

Entonces ella se puso seria, supongo que vio que era importante para mí, y se acercó.

-Va Syao dime para quien es.

-Devuélvemelo va… 

-¿No vas a decírmelo? Es que acaso no confías en…

-No, no es eso pero… yo… - al tenerla tan cerca y con el paquete entre sus manos yo ya no sabía que decir.

Ella bajó la cabeza y me lo dio – solo bromeaba – y entonces levantó un poco la cara y me miró – debe ser alguien muy especial, ¿no?

-Ehh… sí, sí, lo es. – dije casi tartamudeando, ¿qué me estaba pasando? 

Vi como ella me miraba fijamente mientras yo decía aquello y sonrió… ¿con tristeza? Algo le pasaba, yo la conocía muy bien y nada de lo que hiciera podía pasar desapercibido para mí. Sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas y me asusté.

-Voy un momento al lavabo – dijo mientras daba la vuelta, pero yo la cogí de un brazo y hice que me mirara.

-¿Te ocurre algo?

-Ay sí… es que me ha entrado algo en el ojo.

Casi me caigo al suelo cuando me dijo aquello, ¿pretendía que la creyera? – Saku ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasa?

-Es que… bufff… ¡nada, nada! – decía haciendo gestos y riendo, pero no me engañaba. Sólo lo hacía para evitar llorar pero una solitaria lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

En aquel momento la vi tan indefensa que algo se apoderó de mí y levanté la mano con el pequeño regalo.

-Ten, es para ti.

Levantó la cabeza y me miró fijamente, demasiado fijamente, creo que mis mejillas empezaron a ponerse moradas otra vez. Sus enormes ojos verdes ojos se abrieron de golpe - ¿Para mí?

-Claro, ¿Para quién sino? – dije sonriendo – Eres mi mejor amiga – Ya lo había fastidiado todo – _Syaoran__ ¿por qué le has dicho "eres mi mejor amiga"? ¿No ibas a decirle que la querías? Tonto, tonto._

Las manos de ella temblaban mientras cogía el paquete. Me miró a los ojos – Gracias, yo… no se que decir – había algo, un brillo en su mirada… estaba tan guapa. Y empezó a abrir el paquete con cuidado. Le sacó lentamente la cuerda y abrió la cajita.

_-Por favor que el tiempo pase más rápido – _pensaba yo. 

Los ojos de ella se abrieron con sorpresa al mirar en el interior. Cogió delicadamente la pulsera que allí había y la observó con mucho cariño. Era una trenza de cuero con una placa plateada. Leyó lo que había escrito en ella – Amigos para siempre -  Yo me sonrojé. 

Ella levantó la cara y me miró, sus ojos volvían a estar llenos de lágrimas, sonrió. Yo sólo la miraba. Pero entonces ella volvió a mirar la pulsera y empezó a darle la vuelta. En aquel momento mi corazón empezó a latir fuertemente ¿Cómo reaccionaría cuando leyera lo que había escrito por detrás? ¿En qué momento se me ocurrió la estúpida idea de hacer que en la placa escribieran "te quiero"? Vi como ella miraba la pulsera, leía… pero no pude ver su reacción, pues en ese momento un estruendoso trueno se oyó por toda la habitación y la luz desapareció, nos habíamos quedado a oscuras. Maldita tormenta. Aunque en el fondo di las gracias, pues de esta manera ella no podría ver mi sonrojo. Yo me quedé quieto, temblando pero quieto. No dije nada ¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Qué habría pensado ella? Pero entonces sentí como ella daba un paso adelante y se acercaba aún más a mí. Lo sé porque noté su aliento en mi cara y en ese momento me pareció que mis piernas no me iban a sostener ni un segundo más en pié. 

-Gracias – dijo con un susurro.

Entonces levanté mi mano y le acaricié la mejilla, estaba seca – Me alegra que hayas dejado de llorar – Ella no respondió y yo bajé mi mano. Empecé a pensar que aquel era el mejor momento para irme pues si volvía la luz ¿Iba a ser capaz de mirarla a la cara?

De repente noté como sus suaves y cálidos labios se posaban sobre los míos y mi mente dejó de funcionar. Quería pensar pero no podía. ¿Me estaba besando? Mi corazón había dejado de latir y creo que la sangre no llegaba ya a mi cerebro. Fue un sutil roce, y sus tímidos labios pronto abandonaron los míos. Pero en ese momento yo había perdido todo el control sobre mi cuerpo, y pensando en que no podía dejarla ir cogí su barbilla en un rápido movimiento y esta vez la besé yo. Sus labios eran tan dulces… sentí como si ella sonriera en aquel beso y entonces me respondió. Y la besé como siempre había querido hacerlo. Y la cogí por la cintura con firmeza, pues ella temblaba y parecía que iba a caer. Creí que me desmayaría cuando ella se apretó aún más a mí y enroscó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Me acarició la nuca y sentí un escalofrío por toda mi espalda. Yo le acaricié el pelo. Había soñado tantas veces en tocar su pelo de aquella manera, había soñado tantas veces en tenerla entre mis brazos, había soñado tantas veces en besar aquellos labios… que ahora que sucedía no había lugar ni siquiera para pensar en ello. Pues ahora yo estaba absorto en lo que estaba sintiendo, y nunca había sentido algo así. Nos besamos con ternura y cariño. Nuestro primer beso. Deseaba que aquel momento jamás terminara. Todo a mi alrededor había desaparecido en el instante en que ella me había besado. Sólo estaba yo, Sakura, y nuestros cuerpos abrazándose y nuestros labios besándose. 

**You'll shoot the moon – **dispararás a la luna

**Put out the sun – **apagarás el sol

**When you love someone – **cuanod ames a alguien

Poco después nos separamos, ambos necesitábamos aire. Ninguno de los dos decía nada. Yo sólo levanté mi mano una vez más y volví a acariciar su mejilla, estaba ardiendo, probablemente como la mía. Quería besarla otra vez. ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo? La luz aún no había vuelto y supongo que fue por eso y porque todavía no me encontraba con fuerzas para pensar que volví a acercarme a ella y la volví a besar, con más ansia esta vez. Mi corazón se paró de nuevo. Ella en seguida me respondió y seguimos con aquel dulce juego, ninguno de los dos quería parar. Nos besamos con amor y nos sostuvimos el uno al otro. 

Nos volvimos a separar. Estábamos el uno en frente del otro, mirándonos aunque no nos pudiéramos ver. Y la lámpara del salón parpadeó, la luz volvió por un instante y se marchó otra vez. Pero ese instante fue suficiente para que el Syaoran de siempre, mi yo, volviera a mí. Fue suficiente para hacerme pensar y entonces me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, de lo que había pasado. Y la timidez volvió también, y ya no me sentía con fuerzas ni para tocarla, abrazarla o besarla de nuevo. Pero sí, al pensar en lo que allí había sucedido, tuve un momento para darme cuenta de que ¿Ella me había respondido? Ella estaba tan quieta y callada como yo. Me sentí más feliz que nunca, ¿Significaba eso que…? 

Y la luz volvió.

Cerré mis ojos y parpadeé hasta acostumbrarme a la luz, pero seguía mirando hacia el suelo. ¿Sería capaz de mirarla?

-La… la… la pulsera es preciosa. Me… me encanta, muchas gracias. – dijo ella con dificultad. 

Y entonces la miré, sonreía con vergüenza y estaba sonrojada. Mis mejillas debían parecer dos farolillos de Navidad. 

-¿En serio te gusta? – ella asintió con fuerza - Me alegro.

Alargó la mano y me dio la pulsera - ¿Me la pones?

Se la puse con mucho cuidado y sentí un escalofrío al notar el contacto con su piel. 

-No me la sacaré nunca – dijo.

-_Di algo Syaoran, di algo, o muévete, pero no te quedes ahí quieto y callado como una estatua. – _pensaba yo. – Tú… tú eres la persona más especial que hay en mi vida. – la miré fijamente. Ella se sonrojó – Pero no te perdono lo mal que me lo has hecho pasar antes, cuando te he tenido que perseguir por toda la casa -  y diciendo esto cogí el vaso de agua que había en la mesita y se lo tiré por encima. Supongo que bromear era la mejor manera para salir de aquella situación.

Ella hizo ver que se indignaba – Li Syaoran, me las vas a pagar – me empujó y caí encima del sofá, y ella empezó a hacerme cosquillas. - ¡¡Pídeme perdón!! – decía con un brillo de malicia en los ojos.

-No… nunca.. jaja… ¡Sakura por favor!

Ella empezó a reírse y al verla así mi corazón se llenó de amor. La quería, la quería más que nada en este mundo. Y ella debía saberlo. Por fin se cansó de hacerme cosquillas y ambos nos quedamos sentados en el sofá, en silencio.

-Saku.

-Dime.

-Lo…  lo que pone en la pulsera… – ella me miró – quiero decir… yo… eres mi amiga pero… te quiero – me sonrojé y desvié la mirada – no he podido evitar enamorarme de ti, ¿sabes?

Ella me cogió la mano y me la apretó – ni yo de ti – mi corazón dio un vuelco. Se levantó y me estiró con fuerza, me levanté y ella se lanzó a mis brazos. Acurrucó la cabeza en mi cuello y me susurró a oído – Te quiero. ¿Quién me iba a decir cuando viniste de Hong Kong por primera vez e intentaste quitarme todas mis cartas que ibas a convertirte en la persona más importante para mi? – Yo la miré.

-Sí, eras tan novata cuando llegué – dije en broma para hacerla enfadar.

Ella puso un gesto enfadado y me dio un suave golpe en el brazo - ¡Oye!

Entonces cogí su mano y la retuve con firmeza. No podía creerlo, ella sentía lo mismo por mi. Me quería, no solo como a un amigo… ella… ¿de verdad todo aquello estaba ocurriendo o mi imaginación me estaba jugando una mala pasada? No, imposible. Aquellos besos habían sido tan reales… y ahora allí estaba ella, abrazada a mi y mirándome con el gesto torcido pero con una sonrisa a la vez. Y me quería, me quería a mí. En aquel momento decidí que nunca más me separaría de su lado, que siempre la iba a cuidar. En aquel momento supe que era ella y nadie más, la única persona a la que yo podría amar. Sakura me miró con cariño y me acerqué a ella. No podía dejar de admirar aquellos hermosos ojos verdes. Nuestros labios apenas se rozaron y…

-¡¡¡Monstruo ya estoy en casa!!! – Se oyó una vez en el recibidor.

Pegamos un bote y nos separamos en un instante. Touya apareció por la puerta del salón y nos miró con curiosidad; más bien nos escudriñó. Una gota resbaló por mi nuca, aquel era el mejor momento para salir de aquel lugar, ¡salir corriendo!

-¿Qué estabais haciendo vosotros dos? – dijo al vernos tan tensos. 

-E… esto… - intentaba decir Sakura. Una enorme vena apareció en la frente de su hermano y mis pies estaban ya listos para empezar a correr.

-Y por qué el mocoso lleva puesta mi…

-Bueno es que yo ya me iba – dije intentando ser natural. Sakura sonrió con dificultad y me sacó a rastras del salón, estirándome de la manga. Dejamos a Touya con la palabra en la boca.

Salimos fuera y nos despedimos.

-Mmm… lo siento Syaoran. 

-Tranquila, ya conozco a tu hermano – dije sonriendo. Ni siquiera Touya podía arruinarme aquel día. Le levanté la barbilla – ha sido un día perfecto.

Ella se sonrojó y desvió la mirada. Mi tímida Sakura. Entonces miró la pulsera – amigos para siempre – susurró. Se acercó y me dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. 

Yo sonreí, di media vuelta y empecé a caminar, estaba tenso y rígido, Sakura tenía el poder de hacerme sentir como un tonto – Hasta mañana – dije mirándola una vez más.

-Hasta mañana.

Me alejé con una sonrisa en la cara ¿Por qué no podía dejar de sonreír? Y antes de pasar la esquina giré la cara. Allí estaba ella, en el umbral de su casa, con el viento acariciándole el pelo, mirando la pulsera con amor. Y me sentí feliz. Y supe en aquel instante que pasaría el resto de mi vida junto a ella. 

Y así fue.

Pues hoy, diez años más tarde, sentado en el sofá y con mi dulce esposa durmiendo encima de mis piernas, la miro con amor y no puedo evitar pensar en aquel primer beso, de aquel inolvidable día de San Valentín. 

_________________________________FIN__________________________________

LAURA LI


End file.
